A Naruto and Sakura Valentine
by spazzgirl
Summary: it's Valentine's Day and can two people find someone to spent it with. Oneshot


**A Naruto and Sakura Valentine's**

**Spazz: hey guys**

**Naruto: hey**

**Spazz: so who's ready for this Valentine story**

**Naruto: you know I am**

**Sakura: Naruto-kun sit with me**

**Naruto: sure**

**Sasuke: no sit with me**

**Ata: no Naruto-kun sit with me**

**Spazz: no way, I'm not letting you two ruin this for Naruto and Sakura so leave**

**Ata & Sasuke: make us**

**Spazz: -pulls out gun- or two die**

**Ata & Sasuke: fine be that way**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- all Naruto belongs to masterful Kishimoto**

**Summary: it's Valentine's Day and can two people find someone to spent it with**

**Spazz: ah love is defiantly in the air, so let's begin**

Sakura just stared at the window; it was another Valentine's Day.

"Great another Valentine's Day, and there's no one to spent it with," said Sakura.

She got up and took a walk outside, she saw a lot of people happy, one thing Sakura wanted, and it was to find her special someone.

Naruto just stared at the clouds, it was another lonely Valentine's Day, and he wished that he had a girl to spend it with, but the girl he wanted to spend this day was with Sakura.

"_Ugh, why can't I just tell her," thought Naruto._

"**Oh yeah kit, all you have to do is scream the words, and who knows maybe you'll get a kiss or a punch," Kyuubi said sarcastically.**

"_Thanks mister big fluffy ears," teased Naruto._

"**Watch it kit," snarled Kyuubi.**

Naruto just sighed and walked around, he saw young couples laughing, and sharing hugs, chocolate, and kisses. Just once all Naruto ever wanted was Sakura for Valentine's, that's all. He wanted to share hugs, chocolates, and kisses with the cherry blossom girl.

"_Why do I have problems when it comes to telling Sakura-chan my feelings," thought Naruto._

"**Kit its called 'low self esteem' got it," asked Kyuubi.**

"_Yeah I got it," said Naruto._

"**Don't worry kit, I' positive you'll get that Sakura girl for Valentine's," said Kyuubi.**

"_Really," asked Naruto._

"**No, I was kidding," said Kyuubi.**

"_You always do this to me," said Naruto._

"**Yeah I know, it's fun," chuckled Kyuubi.**

"_Oh well then, I guess you don't want me to get a mate," said Naruto._

"**Ok fine you win," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto did a mental victory smirk, and then he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof," said Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry," said Naruto.

He held his hand out and smiled, Sakura smiled and took Naruto's hand. Naruto helped Sakura up, Sakura looked into the deep blue eye of Naruto.

"_He really looks cute," thought Sakura._

"Ano Sakura-chan, are you ok," asked Naruto.

Sakura snapped out from her gaze.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto," said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how come you aren't spending Valentine's Day with the teme," asked Naruto.

"Uh well, Sasuke already has a Valentine," said Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"No it's all right Naruto-_kun_ I already lost my interest in Sasuke," said Sakura.

"_Did she just call me Naruto-kun," thought Naruto._

"_Oh no did I just call him Naruto-kun," thought Sakura._

"**Cha you did, now let's bring him to our apartment and then bang him," shouted IS.**

Sakura blushed and Naruto noticed.

"Ano Sakura-chan are you ok," asked Naruto.

Sakura snapped out of her gaze and looked at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine," said Sakura.

She left and Naruto saw her leave, he just sighed and headed back to his apartment. Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"Man this Valentine's is so boring," said Naruto.

"**Yeah kit," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto sighed and looked at the Team 7 photo, his eyes was on Sakura's.

"All I ever wanted was you for Valentine's," said Naruto.

A knock was heard at Naruto's door. He got up and walked over, he opened the door and saw Sakura in a beautiful pink kimono.

"Sakura-chan," stuttered Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"What are you doing here," asked Naruto.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled him in so his forehead was touching hers. Naruto was blushing.

"Sakura-chan you haven't answered my question," said Naruto.

Sakura hushed Naruto by putting her finger on his lips.

"Isn't that you always wanted me for Valentine's Naruto-kun," cooed Sakura.

Naruto blushed as Sakura brought them closer. Naruto brushed his lips onto hers, his tongue begging for entrance. Sakura gladly let him in, he tasted her mouth, which was cherries and strawberries mixed, Sakura tasted his mouth, which was ramen and oranges mixed.

Naruto sucked on her tongue, which she gladly replied with pleasurable moans. He wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, and Naruto then broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this Sakura-chan," asked Naruto.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto-kun, please let me be the one who gives you the love you never received, the love you never got from childhood, let me be the one who bears your children, let me be the one to be with you through the end, even in pain and hardships."

Naruto was speechless, Sakura, _his _Sakura-chan, was willing to give up her happiness, her own joy, and her own life, just to be with him.

"Ok Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

He carried her bridal style to his bed; first he closed the door and headed back to the girl, no woman he would spend his life with. Their kiss was first passionate, but then it became something more, this kiss was so filled with passion, love, lust, and they felt like they were on fire.

Sakura took off her kimono, Naruto eyes widened; her body was fit to perfection, even her breasts. Sakura began to blush as Naruto eyes looked at her body. She pulled him into a kiss, Naruto fondled with her breast, he was rewarded with pleasurable cries, and one of his hands caressed her thigh and gently rubbed her wet womanhood.

Naruto then took one her breasts into her mouth while is other hand took care of the neglected one. Sakura arched her back; Naruto then switched breasts and gave the same attention. He gently kissed her body until he reached her womanhood. Naruto saw that his was hot and wet, hey pink pearl begged his attention, and all he could was smirk.

Naruto then licked her pearl with tongue, Sakura moaned as she felt it touching her. Naruto licked the wet folds and then thrusted his tongue inside of her, Sakura arched her back trying to help his tongue to go further. Naruto held her waist down, he gently sucked on her pearl, and Sakura grabbed a fistful of sheets, and gripped them.

He felt her walls tightening around his tongue and knew she had to come. Naruto kept doing his job, until her juices entered hi mouth, which desired so much to taste her. He came back up and smirked, Sakura smiled; this smile was a loving one. She grabbed the sipper of his jacket and threw it; she saw the way his black shirt clung onto his body. Naruto smiled and took off his shirt, showing his masculine and lean body.

Touching his body, was touching a furnace, it was hot wet warm. Naruto stood up and unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. For the first time, the two were completely naked together. Sakura blushed as Naruto made his way back to her, Naruto brought he into a kiss, and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist.

He looked at her, her emerald eyes sparkling was the only thing to tell him, that this is what she wanted. Naruto nodded, Sakura unlocked her ankles, Naruto then held her hips down, and slowly pushing in. This romantic dance started slow, and then began to speed up, as they got familiar with the rhythm, they gazed at each other both with love in their eyes.

She gripped onto him, holding his body close to her as possible, he groaned as more pleasure came. This was the ultimate bliss for the two, receiving what was called true love, yet their love wasn't true love, this was pure love. The two came together, never wanting to leave each other behind. Both exhausted, he pulled out and laid down, Sakura moved on top of him, wanting to listen to the sweet lullaby from his heart.

Naruto pulled the blanket over their body, today was something that they would never forget. This day was the day they became one, one soul, one mind. These two lovers made the ultimate tag team, Sakura and Naruto, smarts and strength, just like heaven and earth. The two would face any danger that would get in their way, as long as they knew they were doing it together.

Never wanting to leave each other alone, two years passed. Sakura and Naruto always stayed together, people saw the love these two had for each other. Sakura and Naruto didn't need words to express their love for one another, they knew in their eyes, heart, and soul. Sakura held onto Naruto's hand, he smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you with all my heart Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled, "I know Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart too."

Naruto smiled happily, a real one, not a fake, but a real smile, a smiled filled with love. He gently laid his hand on her stomach; Sakura smiled and gently laid her hand on his. They would have a future together, until the end, not even the depths of hell would even dare to separate these two. Because these two would be in a much more happier place, when their time on earth end.

But for now, they had a life together, and a new life that would be brought into this world.

**End**

…………

…………

**Spazz: Happy Valentine's, this is dedicated to my Valentine's Kyuubi's Naruto & Sakura, hope you guys liked it**

**Don't forget**

**R&R**


End file.
